


Dear Mycroft, that are the drugs I've taken. Could you please come back now?

by Ninnifu



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Drug Abuse, Drug Use, F/M, Falling In Love, M/M, Major Character Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:15:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29118828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninnifu/pseuds/Ninnifu
Summary: A little fanfic about Sherlock really depending on his older brother. A little love is also in this piece.>>Sherlock looked over to John with a hint of anger in his eyes.“How could you possibly know? You're not the one that is responsible for your siblings death.”<<
Relationships: Mary Morstan/John Watson, Mycroft Holmes/Molly Hooper, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. The beginning of the fall

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy. Old one I found in the abyss of my datas :D... It's already finished, but I have to read through all of the Chapters before posting, to look if there are any plot-holes I have to fill... (Yeah, I've written this a few years ago and I'm not sure what it was actually about, before reading it through by myself ^^)  
> Ah and yes, reading through doesn't mean there are no errors in it. Hope there are close to none, but, well... not my mothertounge after all... :)

A tall man with dark brown curly hair was striding over the floor next to the surgery-area. His coat was floating behind him, make him look like kind of superhero. But Sherlock Holmes didn't felt like that the last few hours. He felt like the total looser hoping for someone to save his little shitty day as his personal superhero. 

John was sitting in one of the chairs and watching Sherlock as he was making his metres in front of the for him closed doors. Sherlock was someone who wasn't used to closed doors. He'd always find his way in, if it means getting a hint that would help him solve his case. But right now it wasn't the great Sherlock Holmes, consulting detective. It was just Sherlock worrying. The first time John was able to see Sherlock in such a state of terror was when they were captured by Eurus, and his task was to decide which one he would like to kill, Mycroft or him. For a little amount of time after this incident they were thinking that they were safe and sound. 

A few weeks into their silent lucky life, new cases were about to came into Sherlocks and Johns flat in Bakerstreet 221b with quite a variety of people visiting them. Most of the cases were easy to solve for Sherlock. But there was one case, that nearly broke Sherlocks brilliant mind if it weren't for the help of their friends and Mycroft. 

Just as they were about to stop a bunch of criminals one of them thought it would be a good idea to give it a try and shoot Sherlock into his grave. But it wasn't as the man has planned it... 

In the surgery-room a bunch of quite promising surgeons and the already best of the best were working on a tall, freckled man with reddish hair and a big bullet-wound right on the left side of his chest, with a bullet that had destroyed one wall of his heart and was boring into his spine. 

A young boy only a few months out of med-school, but with the highest grades and already a profession in heart-surgery was mumbling prayers while helping an old, experienced professor and heart-surgeon with working on getting the bullet out, and the heart back into one piece. In summary there were 15 surgeons working on the man while he had nearly a flatline. 

“Damn, how are we supposed to fix that?” 

The young surgeon was swearing while looking into the open chest, that was bleeding in a frequency that made blood packs nearly empty in a few minutes. It was nearly a miracle, that they got him over without him dying on the way.

The older one was looking over to him while trying to hold an artery closed. 

“He is a really important man, and has worked his whole life for our safety. We're owing him this!” 

The young man looked into the face of the patient. The man maybe in his late thirties or early forties looked as pale as a human being could be with a still pounding heart. He seemed a little posh besides the fact that his medical status was visible on his body. He was sure that he had never seen him on television or in the papers.

The older surgeon smiled while working on the man's heart, that was stubbornly pounding despite the fact, that it was that badly injured. 

“You know, not all of our heroes are working in the flashy glittering lights of media. Some of them, and I mean with that really important people, work in the shadows, making our country as safe as possible. They don't need the people's affection to work properly. They're the real heroes.” 

“Sounds like you've met him before...” 

“I did. He is a really nice fellow. A little quirky with his big brains, but has a heart that is as big as his brain. Even if he doesn't show it that frequently, he nearly saved a few hundred lives while working with me. He needed some deceased for his plan. Through this secret plan I've met him. Quite brilliant. Would do everything for his little brother. That fellow ruined the plan, but somehow this one here saved him from all the trouble.” 

The young doctor smiled into the face of the unknown man on his table. Seems to be a really nice guy...

Sherlock was striding from left to right and vice versa. John looked up at him and sighed. 

“I know what you're going through but you can't do anything right now and running the floor trough won't help either. Sit down and rest a little. He needs you when he's out of surgery and in recovery.” 

Sherlock looked over to John with a hint of anger in his eyes.   
“How could you possibly know? You're not the one that is responsible for your siblings death.”

“SHERLOCK! For now, he is not dead. And maybe my sister is fine, but you're forgetting that Rosie is a half-orphan. Never thought about the fact, that I struggle on a daily basis with the idea what could've been if I just were fast enough there? If I were the one catching the bullet? Maybe I would've survived. Maybe Rosie could be with both of her parents now.” 

John was fighting with tears in his eyes. The long day was claiming it's tribute.

“I figured, it doesn't help me thinking this way. I'm only looking into the present and future. That are the ones, I CAN change. So stop looking for your failure and start hoping and praying for your brother on the other side of the door. That's what he needs right now-” 

John was nearly in the mindset to go on with his lecture when he heard a little small voice calling “Daddy” into his direction.


	2. Dialouge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Molly/John- friendship moment. Beware of a little hint hiding in the chapter showing what could happen in the future :)

He was looking down the hall to a tired looking Molly that was holding a Rosie that was stretching out her arms towards him. He smiled warmly and closed his arms around the small girl that was going a few unsafe steps towards him after Molly had put her down.

“Where is Mrs. Hudson?” 

“She was really tired and asked me if I know where you are and if could take little Rosie. I didn't tell her anything, she seemed a little ill and worry doesn't help her recover right now.”

John smiled up to Molly. She was looking to Sherlock who finally was sitting down on a chair but was staring into the void. 

“Is he alright?” She asked with a worried expression. 

“I think he is in his mind palace. It's better than striding from one to the other end of the hall I think. We're working on an improvement.” 

While explaining he was stroking Rosie's hair, who was at this point fast asleep.

Molly smiled as she sees that.   
“I'm back in a few minutes, wait here.” 

John was chuckling a little. “As if I have a choice.”  
And looking from Rosie to Sherlock and back.

Molly smiled and turned around on her heals. A few minutes later she was back with two steaming cups of strong tea and a few biscuits.

John looked thankfully to the hydration and the food. “Any news this far?” She asked with a worried expression. 

John was shaking his head. “Nope. He is in there for more than 8 hours and nothing.” 

Molly sighed. “Heart-surgery is quite small work. My professor at med-school once said it's the job for surgeons that wanted to be watchmakers first.” 

John smiled. “Yeah I know. I just hope that they get him through.” 

With that he was looking over to Sherlock that hasn't moved for the last half an hour. 

Molly was nodding. “I hope so too. One good thing it has. Greg made it. They got all of them, after we driven to Barts.” 

John looked over to her and smiled. “Good to know, that it wasn't completely pointless.” 

Molly looked with a tired smile towards him. “Yeah. But was it really worth that?”

“No. Not really.” John sighed and put his cup down on a small table in between their chairs.   
“Is Greg coming over here or is he staying at the office?” 

“I think he wanted to come over as soon as possible.” 

John smiled. It was quite a nice feeling to know, that he wasn't completely alone with Sherlock. 

In the surgery the medics were working hard. Their patients heart that had worked so stubbornly a few minutes ago seemed to reach its end of capabilities and started to stop more frequently. They were working in kind of rhythm.  
Sewing. Flatline. Reanimation. Pounding heart. Sewing. Flatline. And on and on. 

“How is it even possible?” The young surgeon asked his superior. “How is it possible that it always starts to work for a few minutes again and again.” 

“He's fighting for his life. We have to work even faster, before he isn't strong enough any more to make it again.” 

All of the surgeons were working at their best.

“You know, that I actually got a date today?” Molly mumbled in a quiet voice, while looking at the floor.

John looked over to her with mixed feelings. Was he supposed to be happy for her, or sorry that she is not on her way to the date. Or should he be supportive and get her to the point, that she is going to it nevertheless? 

“Oh?” He decided to ask, a nice neutral answer. 

Molly smiled sadly.   
“Nevermind it's childish to think about it now. There are more important things to think about right now.” 

John was impressed with Molly's strong character, but was also able to see how she radiated some kind of not defined sadness. 

“You think he will make it?”   
She asked to change the topic. Somehow John had known that Molly wasn't talking about Mycroft, but about the other Holmes sitting across the hall from them and was staring into nothing clearly completely indulged into his mind palace and noting nothing that was going on around him. 

John was sighing.  
“I'm actually not quite sure. You know? He is always ranting against him, but this state of worry I've never seen on him before. I'm afraid, that I won't be able to support him as much as he maybe will need it.” 

At this moment a surgeon came out through the double door. He looked like he had killed somebody. Half dried blood was all over his clothes.  
“He is through. Well not really. I mean we did our best. Now it's on his side to make through the healing process alive.” 

John looked over to Sherlock who seemed miles away.  
“Thanks a lot. I will tell him, when he is back again with us.” 

The surgeon looked over to Sherlock with worried expression. 

“Where will he be? And what you're going to do with him?” Molly asked. 

“He's in coma and on machines taking over his systems. Right now he isn't able to do it for himself.” 

Molly nodded and smiled sadly. “So it is intensive care then?” 

The surgeon nodded tiredly.   
“If you don't have any more questions I will go to bed now.” 

Molly smiled at him polite as well as John.   
“That should be all for the start.” John said.


	3. Sherlocks breaking point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another one. Now there will be a short break between this one and the next. Got stuff for my study to do :).

A few minutes later John made it through to Sherlock who awakened out of his stiffness and looked up to John questioningly.  
“What's the matter?” He said coolly. 

“He's out of surgery on intensive care. They're hoping that he will make it through.” Molly explained calmly. 

Sherlock nodded and got up. Striding out of the hall towards the intensive-care-wing of the hospital.

“Sherlock!” John called after him, but the detective was already gone. Molly sighed. John looked over to her with Rosie in her arms.  
“Could you?” Molly nodded and John was on his way towards Sherlock in no time. 

After a few polite questions, explanations and requests he was able to get through to Sherlock who was standing in a room next to Mycrofts and was looking through glass over to his brother. John got a shock over the picture that was before his eyes.  
Mycroft wasn't that impressive anymore. He looked small, defenceless and ill in his big hospital bed. Nearly a dozen tubes were connected to his body and a whole of screens  
were showing his life functions.  
Sherlocks hand was on the glass, as if he would be able to touch his brother through this motion. His blue eyes were glistening in the hospital light, showing tears forming in them.  
“He shouldn't...” Sherlock mumbled in a tone that made him seem even smaller than Mycroft right now. 

John felt how his heart was torn out of his chest by this view.  
“No, he should not. But he did. Because he loved you.”  
John noticed how Sherlock's left hand formed a fist, turning its knuckles white.

"He loves me. No past. He is living and will live-" Sherlock's voice broke. 

At this moment a massive loud beeping-sound was coming out of Mycrofts room and the screens seemed to start going nuts. Within seconds more than 10 doctors were in the room surrounding Mycrofts bed.

John looked over to Sherlock whose eyes were wide open out of shock. He swallowed hard.

Then the doctors turned down the blinds while working on Mycroft. Sherlocks eyes turned empty, and he was out of the room in no time. Before John got the chance to follow him Sherlock had disappeared out of the hospital and swallowed by the evening rush hour of London city.


	4. Flashback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little fluff :)

Molly was sitting in her office looking over to Rosie who was fast asleep on two chairs Molly had made comfy with a few blankets. Slowly a little shaky breath escaped her lips while tears were forming in her eyes.

"Please make it. I beg you with everything I have." She whispered in her folded hands.

Her mind got back to the time a few days ago, when she was wandering through London looking for a nice restaurant to get a takeaway after her long hours.

A nice indian one caught her eye. But before she got the chance to go inside, someone brushed with a hand over her shoulder trying to get her attention. She turned around and was nearly spooked out of her pants, when she saw Mycroft standing there casually with his umbrella and smiling politely at her.

"Oh. Hello Mycroft. Everything okay? What did Sherlock done again?"

Molly watched how Mycroft chuckled a little.

"You wouldn't buy it, but it is completely random that I found you here. No reason there. But as I had seen you searching for a nice dinner, I thought it would be nice to get you one as a little repay for your help regarding my brother."

Molly smiled up to him warmly.  
"That's really nice of you, but you owe me nothing. Really. He is my friend. I will always protect my friends."

"Quite an astonishing character-trait. But I insist."

Molly couldn't help but be the one chuckling.

"Okay. But only if you stop talking as if you were right out of a Victorian story." Mycroft smiled and hold his arm to her, so she was able to get hers around his.

"Thanks." She answered with a smile and red cheeks.

The evening was really nice Molly recalled. They have talked till the night when Molly looked to a nice wooden clock on the salons wall and got a shock.

"Oh no. I really have to go now. I have a shift starting at 5.30 in the morning." Mycrofts brows shot up when he also looked over to the clock.

"Oh. I'm sorry for keeping you out of bed that long." He apologized. 

Molly had to swallow. Did he even know how that could be interpreted?!

"It's alright. I enjoyed it too."

Mycroft smiled again, this time with a warm look around his eyes.

"I will bring you home. It's late, and I can't sleep if I don't know that you've come home safely."

Molly caught herself chewing on her lips out of pure affection for the man standing there and bringing her coat.

"That is really nice, thanks a lot." Molly knew that it wouldn't work to talk him out of it. This far she got to know him this evening.

When she got out of the car in front of her flat, Mycroft was already standing there borrowing her his arm.

On the last step Molly got out of his arm and turned around.

"That was a really nice time. I had needed that. Thank you."   
With that she leaned a little towards Mycroft and had given him a little shy kiss on his right cheek. She smiled when she saw how Mycroft was completely out of normal thinking and acting.  
She chuckled a little and whispered towards him: "Have a good night Mycroft." With that she opened the door and closed it silent behind her.

Mycroft was standing in front of the house like a statue. She had kissed him! She really has interest in him! With a smile of joy he turned around towards his car. 

Back in his home he got out his mobile and started texting in a thread never used before, Dr. Molly Hooper.

"Hello, it seems I'm owing you indian? I brought you away from it without even asking. How about repayment on Saturday evening? -MH"

Mycroft smiled when an answer appeared immediately.

"I'm kind of confused how you got this number, but then I again realized that you're who you are. Sounds nice, but only if it's no repayment, but just a nice dinner. I insist. -Molly"

Mycroft smiled happily. A little laugh got out of him when he noticed, how she used his own words against him.

"A nice dinner at 6 o'clock then? -Mycroft"

Molly laughed. Then she started chewing on her lips again out of excitement.

"A date at 6 o'clock. -Molly"

Mycroft felt his heart racing.

"Very well, a date then. I expect a nice dress then. -Mycroft"

Molly laughed out of pure joy.

"I think I will be able to do that. Have nice dreams! -Molly"

Mycroft smiled and put his phone down on the night-desk.

Molly got out of her thinking when her phone was buzzing next to her elbow on her desk.


	5. How a mind can destroy it's host

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try to upload the next part also today....  
> A big thanks to the nice response. Didn't even thought anyone would notice my story. I'm really happy to see hits🥰.  
> Have fun with this little Rosie-moment

John was calling her.  
"Hey John, everything alright with you guys?"

"Sherlock is missing."

"What?"

"He ran out of the hospital when Mycrofts systems failed and disappeared into the crowds.

Mrs. Hudson and I were driving through the vast majority of London and couldn't find him anywhere."

"Oh my god. Is Mycroft alright?" Molly asked with a break in her voice.

"The hospital called. They got him stabilized again, yes. Now we have to find Sherlock. Somehow I've got a bad feeling about this whole thing."

"Where are you now? We're coming."

"Come out of the hospital we will pick you up."

"Okay." Then Molly heard the sound of John ending the call. 

"Hey little one, we have to go now."

Rosie who woke up through the call looked over to Molly with a worry in her eyes that wasn't suitable for a 4 to nearly 5-year-old girl.

"Where are we going?"

Molly smiled at her cheerfully to get the worried expression out of her face.

"We're going to help your daddy searching uncle Sherlock."

Rosie who clearly was able to forget things easily in her age, was cheering.

"Oh cool, like I always play with daddy at home.

Molly's mouth was twichting upwards a little.

"Yeah, kind of. Now we get dressed. Daddy and Mrs. Hudson are waiting outside." Rosie nodded with a great enthusiasm.

Both were standing outside when the sports-car was coming around the corner.

Molly and Rosie were sliding on the backseat.

"Any news?" Molly asked with a sad tone, while getting the seatbelt around Rosie.

"Nope, nothing. He doesn't answer his phone."

"Where have you been searching?"

"All the streets."

Molly sighed.

"Well leaves the underground, places inside and parks."

"Yeah, not really. Most of the parks and places we know Sherlock often stayed, where also been searched through." 

"Have been?" Molly asked interested.

"Yeah. Lestrade."

"Oh." Molly answered. "Explains why he never came to the hospital."

"Yeah" John nodded and tried to call Sherlock for what felt for him the hundredth time.

"Daddy? Maybe he is with his friend."  
Molly looked over to Rosie.

John was sighing.  
"Sweetie, I don't know who you've talking about. But be sure we searched everyone I know is a friend of uncle Sherlock." 

"Really?" Rosie asked sadly. "He has no home how can you find him?"

Johns forehead was wrinkling.  
"What are you talking about?"

Molly also was irritated. Then her brain started working as fast as possible.  
"Ah I think I know about whom she's talking."

John looked through the mirror towards Molly.  
"Really?"

"Yeah, that Billy-guy with whom you've celebrated Christmas a few years ago over at Sherlock's parents. There the penny had dropped.

"Bill. Yes I know who you mean. The drug-guy. He was over a few times when Rosie was there too. Jesus you're a genius sweetie!"

Rosie smiled happily and looked out the window watching the city rushing by.

"Any guesses where we could find him?" Mrs. Hudson asked. "And John? We have to talk. That is now company Rosie should enjoy." She added coolly.

John swallowed and nodded. 

Then he looked to Molly.

"You've worked with Sherlock's homeless-network, when he played dead."

"JOHN!" Mrs. Hudson said with a strict voice while looking through the mirror over to Rosie.

"Oh she is strong and knows more than someone could possibly guess." John answered in a proud tone.

Molly sighed again. "I have to say I actually don't know. Mycroft was the one speaking with them. But maybe we could ask Greg?"

John was nodding and calling Lestrade.

"Greg? Do you have any idea where we could find Billy?"

"Are you talking about Sherlock's drug-friend?!"

"Well ehm, yes, I think so."

John heard a dry laugh at the other end.

"You're talking to someone who is part of Scotland Yard. If I were capable of knowing where to find drug-bosses, you could guess that this drug-bosses wouldn't be outside the prison."

John sighed. "Yeah, you're right." The sad tone in his voice was hearable.

"Wait. I probably know where someone is that knows how to find that guy." 

"Okay?" John answered.

"Come to the GPS I will send you. We're meeting there." With that Greg had cut of the call.

Then a little sound showed a GPS-signal.

"Okay Mrs. Hudson, we have to follow this signal."

A few minutes later they were driving in front of an abandoned house.

Greg was standing in front of it and was waving.

"Here I am. Come over."

Then Molly looked over to John and tried something like an assuring nod.

Mrs. Hudson was getting Rosie's hand. "We're waiting here for you three." Rosie was pouting.

"Thanks" Was Johns short answer and the three were on their way in to the house.

On nearly every wall was someone leaning with bare arms, small, pale and dark circles under their eyes. Most of them completely indulged into their drug-dreams and visions.

"Hey. One of you, could possibly help me?" Greg was shouting. Only a few reacted to his request.

"What do you want?" Someone next to a window with a ribbon around his arm and syringes around him asked.

"Searching for Billy."

"Yo, you're a cop. Why should we help you?"

Another one shouted.

John swallowed.

"We have no intentions to get you guys or him into trouble. We're searching for a friend of mine that is close to him. If you're not buying it look out of the window. An older woman with a small girl is standing there. That's my daughter. I have no intentions of getting her hurt or in trouble."

A young woman was nodding approvingly after she looked out of one of the windows.

"He's right. They're there."

"Billy is at Piccadilly Circus meeting a tradesman of his." John nodded thankful.

"Thanks a lot. That means a lot to me."

The drugged man nodded.

"For whom you're actually searching?"

"Sherlock."

"Oh. Yeah, Billy probably will know where he is."

With that all of them retreated out of the house back to their cars.

"Mrs. Hudson, could you take Rosie with you? Molly and I will drive with Greg."

"Of course, I wanted to ask the same."

At this moment John noticed how pale Mrs. Hudson actually looked.

"You need the rest!" John said with a smile, clearly feeling his doctor-self coming through and was then looking towards his daughter. "Be nice to her, understood? Be a good doctor." With that he kissed her forehead. 

"Yes daddy!" She said with kind of proudness.

A few minutes later:

The three of them were walking towards Billy who was sitting at a bench looking on his phone.  
When he felt the presences next to him, he looked up.

"Oh hey guys. How can I assist you?" With a worried expression he looked to Lestrade.

"We're searching for Sherlock. Do you know where he could be?" Molly asked with worry in her eyes.

"You've searched in his usual spots?"

"Yes" Greg said.

"No" John said.

John looked to Greg with surprise.

"Did you? How do you know?" John asked.

Greg smiled. "You know, there was a time before you two got together as a duo. Back then Molly, Mycroft and me were searching for him now and then. Through this I got to know most of his places.

Billy nodded approvingly.

"Yeah. I guessed that. That's interesting. He found a new one a few weeks ago when he had the Eurus-Breakdown after the incident. Only Mycroft was able to find him and looked after him for nearly a week. The dose was quite strong. Too strong."

John thought about that. He recalled the situation. They have had a fight a few weeks ago, because Sherlock was a complete ass. They got together after Mycroft asked John to get Sherlock back in his flat and keep an eye on him. But he didn't know that Sherlock had overdosed back then.

"And you know where the spot is?"

Billy nodded. "Yeah. Mycroft called me for help, to make something out of the list of chemicals that were running through Sherlock's veins and how we could possibly ease the situation."

Greg looked happy.

"Could you?"

Billy smiled. "Of course. We will find him!"

All of them were driving towards a destination Billy lead them to in hope to find Sherlock there.

After a few minutes of driving and a few minutes of walking into a wood they found a little hut.

With fast steps John and Greg were at it's half open entrance. There on a dirty mattress with sweat all over his face and completely unconscious was laying Sherlock.

Molly looked alarmed to the amount of little plastic bags and a syringe laying next to Sherlock.

John started looking through the coat-pockets of Sherlock's coat in search for the famous list Sherlock agreed on with Mycroft. And there it was. With a scribbly font Sherlock had written everything down he had taken. John looked alarmed on the ones he had known and gave the list to Billy. Billy sighed.

"We have to bring him to hospital he clearly overdosed. We should be happy that his breathing and heart are working on their own for now."

All of them were nodding approvingly.

With fast and routine movements they brought Sherlock back to the car and started to drive to St. Barts.

"Why have you done that?" Molly asked with a whisper while stroking back a few curls out of his forehead.


	6. Waking Dreams

A few hours later, Sherlock was safe and sound in a patients-bed on painkillers as well as medication working on the toxins in his body.

John was sitting in a chair next to the bed watching him, while Molly was sitting across in a chair on the other side looking out of the window with a far away look on her face. Lestrade was back in the office trying to get the penalty for Sherlock's drug abuse as low as possible.

"You know, I really ask myself how that is supposed to help him?" John said with a low and sad voice.

Molly snapped out of her wandering mind and looked over to John.

With also a low voice nearly a whisper she answered.

"I thought about that too and got the idea that he tried to numb the pain. But then I got another idea."

John looked up from Sherlock to her in interest.

"And that is?"

Molly smiled.

"You know, we're always forgetting, that Sherlock in some parts sometimes behaves like a child. When my favourite granny died when I was just 6 or so years old, I always brought cookies to her former old's-people home. Just because I was used to it and hoped, that she would appear in the common room as always and would talk about the old times with me."

John looked undecidedly to Molly.

"You mean-"

"He made a list John. But for whom? The only person he'd done it for is in this hospital unconscious fighting for his life every minute."

John swallowed hard and looked down to Sherlock.

"You mean he hoped for Mycroft to save him as usual?"

Molly nodded. "Maybe. We should ask him when he's clear again."

Sherlock himself was in his mind palace. He was running around in it again searching for the same thing he had searched for back when he waited in the hospital. 

In every room he searched through he couldn't find it.

Then he heard a pleading voice.

"Oh brother mine what have you done to yourself again?"

Sherlock turned around with a big smile on his face.

Mycroft looked to him with an amazed look on his face.

"You're here" Sherlock said with a break in his voice and tears in his eyes.

Then he walks towards the older Holmes and got him into a tight embrace.

"Sherlock?" But the younger Holmes smiled with tears staining his face.

"I made a list to get you to me. You're back!"

Mycroft looked to him with indifference. 

"Oh Sherlock. That isn't how it works. Dear brother, the other ones need you, you can't stay here in your mind palace playing with your own memories of me."

Sherlock looked up to his brother, breathing heavy.

"I don't want to go back. I want to stay here."

Mycroft shook his head.

"You know as well as I do, that it doesn't work like that. I mean you know it that well, that you own mind is telling you it through me."

A half smile was appearing in his face.

"I will always watch over you little brother, even if it's only through your own memory of me."

Sherlock looked over to him and swallowed hard.

"Y-yeah."

Mycroft stroked his hair and then said with his best big brother voice "Time to go back brother mine."


	7. Back in Reality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe, just finished with that read through, before going to bed now. (Over here it's after midnight.)  
> Hope you'll enjoy.   
> We're nearly at end.  
> Tomorrow (my tomorrow) hopefully the last bit of this will be uploaded.   
> I actually hate unfinished work, have been burned with that a few times, because someone never finished it. So no worries. That won't happen here.  
> Hope you'll enjoy. And thanks again for the views and kudos <3.  
> Greetings Nine :)

That was the moment Sherlock opened his eyes to see thin sun rays of an early dawn bleeding through the blinds. John was laying on his left arm sleeping. Another chair was standing on the other side of his bed with the coat he could swear belonged to Molly draped over the backrest.

"John?" He tried to say with his dry mouth. He also tried to get his arm a little up to wake John, but the pain creeping through it and the rest of his body hold him back.

John answered a little tired. "Yeah, Molly give me a second." Then John seemed to process the different voice and his head shot up.

"You're awake!" He said with a pure joy in his voice. A big smile appeared on his face while he pulled Sherlock in a tight embrace.

Sherlock smiled a little, but felt how the reality was breaking in. Mycroft. 

John somehow seemed to know what Sherlock was thinking.

"He is alright you know? They're trying to pull him out of coma today. Molly is over there watching over him." Sherlock's brows rise in wonder. Then a smile crept over his face. Maybe it really worked.

John was shaking his head.

"Never do that again! Understood? One Holmes in hospital is enough. And that dumb idea getting everything out of your head through drugs is quite dangerous for your own lifespan you know?"

Sherlock sighed, but nodded.

"Can I go over to him?"

John was shaking his head.

"I'm afraid your limbs won't take you this far."

"Then get me a damned wheelchair." Sherlock answered through gritted teeth.

John sighed. "Fine, even though you would earn something else."

Sherlock looked surprised.

"I'm sorry it's just-"

"I know" John answered and was on his way out of the room searching for a wheelchair.

A few minutes later John and Sherlock were on their way to Mycroft. In the room was one doctor looking calmly at the screens and monitors and Molly who was sitting next to Mycrofts bed stroking his hand and smiling with a joyful smile towards his face.

Sherlock looked over to her interested, then up to John.

"Since when they're dating?" He asked with a low voice.

"What?" John asked surprised. "I think she's just worried." 

"No." Sherlock answered disinterested.

"Could you roll me to his bed?"

John was nodding. "Of course!"

Just as it was his queue, Mycrofts lids were opening. His blue-grey eyes were wandering around. A big smile appeared on his face when he spotted Molly next to his bed and a calmness flooded over his features when he noticed Sherlock on the other side. Then his face showed a little worry when he noticed the wheelchair.

Molly seemed to read his expression and smiled warmly to him.

"It's alright, he is safe and alright. You need to rest and focus on your own health." Mycroft smiled, while his eye-lids grow heavier. 

"The painkillers are working" Molly whispered over to John and Sherlock.

"Yeah obviously. I'm more interested since when you're dating him."

Molly's face grew red in seconds.

"I-i" 

"Oh so it's not that long. Interesting. It's unsettling to think about it."

John noticed how Molly's red cheeks expanded over her full face, but this time out of anger he was sure.

"I love him. He is a warm-hearted, beautiful person, and you won't destroy what I have this time." Molly explained through gritted teeth.

"I have to go to work now." She got on while putting the chair back to the table and storming out of the room.

"Interesting." Sherlock said again and looked towards his brother.

"Fascinating. Mycroft seemed to found his goldfish." 

"What?" John asked with unbelief.

Sherlock smiled to his brother and shook his head.

"Nevermind." 

John sighed, shook his head too and started bringing Sherlock back to his own room.


	8. Epilouge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaand here it ends. I hope you had fun with this one. I liked writing in this fandom. Maybe in the future there will be more 😊.

A few weeks later everything seemed to start being normal again. Well the normal that was possible in the lives of John Watson, Molly Hooper, the Holmes brothers, Mrs. Hudson and Greg Lestrade. On a warm summer day all of them were staying at Holmes-estate. Sherlock's mother insisted on having them all over as gratefulness for saving her sons lives. Also, she seemed quite interested in the woman that, kept her older sons heart. After a few weeks of disdainful comments form Sherlock, he seemed to respect the love between Molly and his older brother. (Maybe also, because Molly gave him more bodyparts, when he didn't comment on something.) 

Mycroft looked over to Molly with a big smile. Happy to see the ring on her hand showing their engagement. His eyes wandered over to his younger sibling explaining something to John Watson about their newest case. His mother stopped them in only a few minutes after getting what they were talking about while Rosie was playing next to them. He would never forget the moment when Sherlock explained under tears to him a few weeks after his recovery, that he overdosed to get him back into life. Mycroft pressed on that matter a few days before Sherlocks defences broke and he opened up on Mycroft. The childish hope he just would appear back again to help Sherlock out of his misery. Back then he was sure, after whats happened. Even Sherlock Holmes was capable of loving someone. Even though he himself wouldn't notice that the one his heart needed was just in front of him everyday working with him on his beloved crime scenes. 


End file.
